


Always

by leviathaneren



Series: Crazy Little Thing (Called Love) [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Attempts at humour, Fluff, M/M, Metaphors, filosophical stuff, there's a shitton of fluff, this isn't serious at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 22:25:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2445371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leviathaneren/pseuds/leviathaneren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He felt good. He was content, there, right there, with Eren and the steaming water coming down onto his back, reassuring him that yes, this is reality, and yes, he is alive and well and happy and there’s no reason for bad things to come into his thoughts like they have over the last week. He knows, for a fleeting and memorable moment, that he’s worth it, and he deserves to be happy mainly because there’s someone right here who loves him enough to give him a second chance he so desperately needed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always

**Author's Note:**

> I had an idea but that Idea needs a plot so I am doing this with a lot of regret and tears and a deep attachment to this story, setting, and characters. I'm sorry.  
> This is a 'sequel' drabble series for Caraphernelia!  
> Title from: [this](). you should consider it the summary too idek/c kk  
> enjoy!!!

This was Eren’s routine: waking up (6h30 sharp, every day except for weekends unless there’s a surgery and/or his presence is required), turning on the coffee machine (before anything else), showering (every morning, no exceptions. At night, too, that’s also something he just _can’t_ skip), making breakfast (either butt-naked or in pants), putting on his scrubs, sending Levi a good morning message, and heading to work. He takes the underground, normally, and is at the hospital with at least three cups of coffee in his system and ready to go ahead with his day at 7h30- he gets there before most of the morning-evening hours nurses (He’s the head nurse for the emergency wing and an occasional sub for the paediatric and surgical ones, too, so that’s part of the job), and sets everything up for the start of the new day (aka, finishing paperwork the night shift nurses couldn’t, setting out the freshly printed standard filling forms and brewing coffee for the second time that day in the break room for all the other nurses to have as they file in), and at 9h00, he makes sure his ‘team’ of nurses is complete to begin with their job. He makes his rounds and registers new patients, cleans the vomit off his clothes every few hours, gives candy to the screaming children so they keep quiet, and comforts crying mothers and husbands and wives and children, too, sometimes.  He attends one or two emergency surgeries, manages to keep a straight face throughout the bloodshed that the emergency room is most of the time, and takes a fifteen-minute break at midday, then a thirty-minute one at lunchtime. He leaves work at 18h45, after finishing all his duties and making one last round to see if anyone needs anything before he goes. The ward is left on the evening-morning shift head nurse, a cosy, kind-hearted Mexican woman called Martha. He goes straight home, showers again, puts on his jimjams and just… lazes around. Checks his blog. Watches a movie. Attempts to text Levi once or twice, fails, goes to make supper, eats, and goes to sleep at approximately 22h30.

Levi’s routine was a bit different: He wakes up at around 7h15 to the chirpy _ding_ his phone makes whenever he gets a text from Eren (the brat changed it some time ago along with his ringtone, but Levi can’t really be bothered to change it since Eren will most likely see it as a personal offense or something). He lies in bed for a few more minutes trying to blink the gross shit that gathers around his eyes overnight out (which never actually works), puts on his glasses (He’s blind as shit, but it’s not like if he’s about to admit it) and gets up, makes his bed, and showers. He puts on comfortable clothing (aka, clean pj’s) if he isn’t going out, and sets himself into attempting at breakfast (and failing) so he always ends up dressing up and going out to the family-owned Mexican bakery (-that’s become his obsession since he found it while wandering one gloomy November morning (the dreamy scent of fresh-baked pastries and goods and _pan de muerto_ drew him inside immediately) a few blocks away for some _pan dulce_ and hot chocolate, anyway, since he can’t really cook for shit (thank god for Eren, otherwise he’d be living off cup ramen and sugary bread) and isn’t pretentious enough to hire someone to do it for him. He goes home after some polite (from Levi, anyway, since Mr. Gonzales _(“call me Mauricio, mijo! Mr. Gonzales is fo’ my father, que en paz descanse!”)_ is pretty enthusiastic and does most of the talking)  conversation over his meal with the owner of said store, a chubby old man with a weird accent, charming personality, and a tendency to calling him _mijo._ As soon as he gets home, he sits down, takes his meds, grabs his laptop, and writes. Kinda. He doesn’t let go of that thing until he receives Eren’s usual _hello! How was your day?_ Text, and that’s when he eats supper (ramen and some leftover _bolillo_ , if he ever has some, or if not just vegetables) but then he goes back to his computer and, if he’s in the mood, won’t get off until he collapses or gets Eren’s _goodnight, beautiful_ text.

Now… well. Now it’s chaos. Kinda.

Eren still had around three days until he had to go back to the hospital, so Levi -surprisingly- did the decision of moving all of Eren’s stuff over to his apartment the morning after their _reunion,_ (…after a painfully through shower that was insisted upon by the two of them with fervour- Eren got to wash Levi’s hair and back, and Levi got to condition Eren’s hair and leave raw marks on the other’s back from scrubbing. It was nice. Who knew you could cuddle in the shower?) (Although, shower sex is something that neither of them thinks they’ll try ever again. Levi just got Eren back, and he doesn’t want to break his neck trying to fuck his lover under running water and against soapy walls, thank you very much) and although it’s sweet that Levi suggested the immediate move _(“I just don’t want to be away from you. I don’t know. My apartment’s_ way _too big, anyway,”)_ Eren was already starting to realise that by ‘all his stuff’, Levi meant _all his stuff._ Or at least what he wanted to take with him.

The problem is, Eren has a lot of stuff. Like, _a lot._ There were photographs lying everywhere, and little trinkets he’s too emotionally attached to, and the book collection he so proudly owns (which littered his floors and shelves and spare space since he was too lazy to go and buy an actual bookcase and now thrive in Levi’s studio, some crammed into a (new) bookshelf after Levi’s were full) not to mention his clothes and the increasing number of emergency kits he keeps around. It’s just. Chaos.

They somehow managed to shove everything into Levi’s car in a way that it only took them three trips to get everything from one place to another, up some flights of stairs (elevator rides), and into the(ir) apartment.  Even then, as they finally bring the last box of belongings into the crowded living room, the exhaustion and aching of their muscles could be masked for a little while by the joy building in their stomachs, bubbling up as laughter and giggles as the night progresses and they drink one, two, three bottles of wine while unpacking everything _(“No way this is stewing in my living room for longer than it has to,” Levi said. Eren smiled into his hand and whispered,_ “Our _living room, Levi.”  With a wondrous smile and a kiss to the elder’s temple)_ and putting it away. By the end of it, they were both drunk and happy and almost fell down the stairs while bringing the rubbish down into the dumpster, something about it sagging and the apartment smelling like rotten cardboard for days after.

They leant on each other as they ascended in the elevator, too drunk to even think about Eren’s claustrophobia or Levi’s paranoia, too _happy_ to be scared of anything. They felt invincible. And, for a fleeting moment, they were. (They totally fell asleep in each other’s arms on the couch after they finished the fourth bottle together) (There were whispered ‘I love you’s’ and quiet kisses which most likely ended up in sleepy, drunk couch sex) (We’ll never know for sure, though. That’s between them).

~x~x~

There was a dream-like bliss hanging around them as they started their lives as… well, one. Eren woke up wrapped in Levi’s arms, head resting on his chest and a splitting headache bleeding into his eyes, and ears, and mouth, but that wasn’t really of importance since Levi was grunting in his sleep and there was drool running down his cheek, and that was cute as _shit._ Eren realised that, from now on, he’ll be waking up to this (or something similar) for the rest of his days (hopefully).

Levi eventually woke up, and he smiled sleepily down at Eren with such an earnest, pure _adoration_ in his eyes that Eren blushed like a schoolgirl, burying his face in Levi’s neck again and sighing contently.

“Good morning,” He’d said, kissing the side of Levi’s neck and feeling the arms around him squeeze in tighter. “Mornin’,” Levi answered, yawning.

They stayed like that for a little while longer, just basking in each other’s presence and warmth and enjoying their time together as a _real_ couple after all this time.

Their spell was rudely interrupted by Eren’s gut, rumbling loudly and making Levi chuckle deeply.

“Come on,” He said, kissing the crown of Eren’s head and getting up, making Eren pout. “Ah, you shitty piece of shit,” Levi said, rolling his eyes at the drool stains on his shirt. Eren raised his eyebrows.

“Shitty piece of shit?” He asked, smirking. Levi huffed.

“Shut the fuck up, asshole, and move your gross ass off the couch,” He said, amusement lacing his words. “Such romantic words come out of your mouth in the morning, babe. I’m completely swept off my feet,” Eren threw his legs over the edge of the couch and stood up, stretching. (His shirt rode up a little, and Levi took no shame on staring) “Enjoy the view?” Eren asked. Levi nodded, the corners of his mouth pulling up and eyes still set on Eren’s hips. “Very,”

Eren snorted amusedly, walking over to Levi and wrapping his arms around his shoulders.

“Hey,” He said, touching his forehead to Levi’s.

“Your breath smells,” Levi said in return.

This time, Eren’s snort was less amused and more humorous. “You know what else smells?”

Levi looked up and into Eren’s eyes, expressionless. “Your feet?” he tried.

Eren lost it.

 _“Oh my god,”_ he said, and pushed his face into Levi’s shoulder. “Levi, oh my god,” He repeated. His whole upper body shook with suppressed giggles. Levi’s pretty sure he was wheezing.

Levi’s eyebrows rose in mocking. At what, he didn’t know. He was probably still a little drunk.

“It wasn’t even _that_ funny, Eren,” Levi said.

“Oh, I love you,” Eren responded, and, after toning down his giggles, he leant down and kissed Levi with a smile.

“Fucking gross,” Levi said, going in for another kiss, anyway. “I fucking hate you, Eren, god, you taste like sleep and stale wine,”

Eren smiled cheekily, and rubbed their noses together like if they were fucking children or some shit like that (maybe they were. Levi suspects that at least _Eren_ is, and he’s trying to convert Levi into this weird religion ‘ _thing’_ he’s got going on).

“Fucking ridiculous,” Levi whispered, but let Eren lead him into the bathroom and strip him and shove him into the shower and press his face into Levi’s neck (He’s not nearly as short as he remembers being, even if he doesn’t know those memories or cares to claim them as his own, since they’re tragic and gross and apparently make the best topic for a stupid book trilogy that’s on the process of being written and already a NYT bestseller). He felt good. He was content, there, right there, with Eren and the steaming water coming down onto his back, reassuring him that yes, this _is_ reality, and yes, he _is_ alive and well and happy and there’s no reason for bad things to come into his thoughts like they have over the last week. He knows, for a fleeting and memorable moment, that he’s worth it, and he deserves to be happy mainly because there’s someone right here who loves him enough to give him a second chance he so desperately needed.

“I love you,” Levi said, burying his face in Eren’s wet hair and letting his warmth embrace him. “I love you a lot, Eren, You know?”

Eren lifted his head, a question in his eyes that Levi’s unable to answer, and forever will. “Of course I do,” He said, then added: “You know I love you, too, right? I love you more than anything in the world.” And… wow.

Levi can’t really believe how much of a sap he’s become, but here he was, in the shower, with his boyfriend, confessing his eternal and undying love towards him. How ridiculous; but he can’t bring himself to stop. He _enjoys_ it. Fuck. He’s so fucking screwed, and all because of one shitty brat who somehow stole his heart through stupid jokes and terrible pickup lines. How lame. He’s ashamed of himself, _ashamed_ I tell you. But then again… he really isn’t.

Levi snorted and kissed the tip of Eren’s nose, turning to grab the soap and sponge off the shower rack.

He doesn’t really care to even _think_ about it anymore. He just kind of… goes with it. He rarely says ‘I love you,’ and that’s okay. He shows it through actions; He doesn’t push Eren away when he puts his head on Levi’s lap, or when he wraps his arms around him at night, or buries his face in his neck after sex, or when he simply leans on Levi while he’s reading, or writing, or (on the rare occasion) drawing. Instead, he threads his fingers through Eren’s chocolate-coloured hair, he turns around and pushes his face into Eren’s chest, he kisses the crown of his head, or he leans against Eren on those moments of quiet intimacy that they share. They never actually needed words to communicate; Eren always knew him, and Levi did, too, although in a less emotional and more _physical_ way. Of course he feels terrible, and the realisation of exactly _how much_ he really didn’t care (or _pretended_ not to care but actually did but didn’t- it’s a weird concept, and it keeps Levi awake during the odd hours when the sun is barely peeking through the skyline and the first rays of blue light drift in through the big-ass window in their bedroom) came to him a few nights after their so-called ‘reunion.’ (At least that’s what Eren calls it. Levi likes to think of it as him finally seeing through his own bullshit) The point here is, that Levi is really making an effort and it probably shows, because Eren seems to smile more and more every day, and his eyes look brighter and his laughter sounds more sincere; Levi never noticed how much he missed that sound he never actually knew, but still knows somehow. I don’t know. It’s weird, this whole ‘love’ thing. Levi’s starting to think that he should instead write about the endless possibilities that his main characters now have of ending up together rather than not, even if their relationship might not be the healthiest (but hey, that’s how it is and how it always will be), instead of the actual plot.

But still. He’s happy. And so is Eren. And that’s everything that actually matters here, anyway. Levi doesn’t know _when exactly_ did he become aware of how much Eren’s state of mind affected him until Hanji told him that his smile was pretty cute, _“Are you thinking of someone in particular?”_ and Erwin added in commentary with, _“Well, I'm pretty sure that whoever’s got you smiling like that deserves a gold medal. I don’t think I’ve seen something as rare as this in a while.”_

And Erwin is totally right, Eren says when Levi comments on it once. “But not for making you smile or anything like that, exactly, even if I'm quite flattered.” But when Levi asks, “Then, why?” Eren only smiles and kisses his cheek, not answering.

   

 

**Author's Note:**

> expect another few chapters to this. I don't know how many i just know that there will be k.  
> As always, I hope this wasn't TOO ooc...  
> Comments and kudos are taken into my heart and kept in a warm, special place there (((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o))) <333


End file.
